unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Mairne Ragetotem
Mairne Ragetotem is the Supreme Commander of the Seventh Fleet and Fleet Leader within the Army of the Light also the Council Leader of the Earthen Ring High Council. He is also a powerful Shaman and Ascendant, capable of merging with three elemental beings at once. Personality Mairne is often a calm and serene leader, often forgoing rank and file in order to know not only his men personally but also gain a deeper trust between them. Despite his cavalier attitude he is wise and often offering advice to those in need. He is not above being playful either, often having small verbal spars with Tyresa whenever they meet. As well as embarrassing his often uptight Apprentice Draga. But when in command he leads with a seriousness and stone will that rarely falters, he often remains calm yet carries a fiery determination that can be scorching when spoken towards. He takes his duty seriously as well as the lives of his people, and is not willing to sacrifice them needlessly and will often not engage an enemy until he knows what he is fighting. He did so when learning of the Shinigami, unwilling to simply attack he chose to send scouts to locate them and determine their strength. He is not above anger, displaying rage when learning of the slaughter of many of his warriors at the hands of the Quincy. Driving him into a heated rage where he intended to hunt them down and make them answer for their crimes. When in battle he enters a state of tranquil fury, often fighting with ferocity against his foes yet never stepping over the edge and leaving himself vulnerable. He is also quiet when fighting, speaking on when it is deemed necessary. Appearance Mairne is massive, even among his race he stands at great heights that few of his kind can reach. Despite his incredibly advanced age, being older than some of the elders of his race he is still strong and well muscled. His chest is thick and his body encompassed with great fur covered muscles. Where speed and agility had slackened his size has only increased as time continued. His face appears to be sagging from age, his skin appearing to have folds. He has three long black and grey braids, two on the side of his head that flow down his chest and one along his chin. Tied together with thin leather cloth. His fur is dark grey, while patches appear to be turning white. He has two horn jutting from his head and bend inwards. In his nose is a golden ring. 'History' Mairne was one of the most gifted and powerful Shaman's of his generation, that was nearly a full century ago when he was considered the greatest. For he befriended a elemental spirit, not out of power, but as a true gesture of friendship and kindness. He played with the elemental spirit as a child, growing up with Ignia he became close friends with her. And since then neither has ever been apart, they care deeply for one another. Plot Mairne first appears moving through the corridors of the Garadar, returning a greeting he received from two soldiers he passed. Moving towards the bridge to speak with Tyresa Morgan, sharing a short conversation and joke with her, and relaying the news from the First Fleet. He is met with shock from Tyresa that the Seventh would be given such a monumental task. He decides to discuss this with the other commanders later that evening, and orders a nearby Sergeant to sent out a missive to them for the meeting. Mairne later enters the Dining Hall where he stops Derrick from harassing his Apprentice, although he playfully jabs at her stating that she needs a boyfriend. After letting Derrick return to his duties he speak with Draga in private, mainly regarding her visions of the future. Remembering that the boy she was seeing was not present in the Army of the Light, as he was not seen in the other fleets as a standing member. After reassuring her and joking one last time he took his leave, having to prepare for a meeting. Several hours later Mairne had a meeting held regarding the First Fleet's mission to find resources and supplies, he was met with annoyed and sarcastic remarks. But later it was shown to be shock when they realized they would be supplying the entire Army of the Light in the en-devour and only had four months to get it done, an impossible feat. It was later that Mairne alleviated their concerns by showing them the report of a single planet that could help them, a planet that was populated with humans and called Earth. Proposing to the other commanders that they could use this as a means to show-up the rest of the Fleets and make them face them for their subtle attempt to demilitarize the Seventh. After arriving on Earth Mairne ordered the fleet to remain hidden from them, and also to begin operations in gaining the needed resources from the surface. He organized the manipulation of the worlds economy to their benefit and also the creation of several companies to advance their affairs and left them in the hands of the other commanders. Mairne joined Fulgrim Razorwing on the Eco-dome ship 'The Fortune' to see the arrival of the live stock. The Shaman asks about the rest of the stock and the time frame, and is concerned when he learns that it is very close to their timeline of departure. While in his office Mairne muses on the multiple or reports and requests for weapons and technology from the surface of Earth. As well as organizing a kill-team to deal with an issue to one of their operations. He begins to believe that interfering too much is something that cannot be done lightly and wonders if such a mark upon the world should be made. When Draga enters his chamber and speaks upon Ichigo, the boy that she had been having visions upon, Mairne realizes that he is not fully human. He promises Draga that he will look into the situation and determine exactly what the Shinigami are and who Ichigo is. Several days later Mairne is meditating in his room when he sees a vision of the future, catching a glimpse of a battle between warriors of Light and Darkness in the City of the Gods. He sees them fighting one another and also sees a blackness fall from the sky and consume the earth below. He thinks that this is some form of premonition of an Hour of Twilight. When he awakens from the vision he immediately calls for the other Commanders to discuss this development. Apologizing for the late interruption he brings the commanders up to speed, telling them of his vision and the prophecy that he beheld when he saw it. Some of the commanders are torn between what should be done, some suggest leaving and others wishing to investigate and see what is happening. Mairne reveals to them about Ichigo and the Shinigami, detailing the former's importance to another vision and his future within the Fleet. The Commanders accept this and decide to send out forces to find the Shinigami and warn them of the danger. Mairne is informed several hours later by Manath that one team was lost in the investigation while the others were attacked, he was not pleased with the news. Mairne authorities a team of SI:7 soldiers enter the area and locate the missing party, alive or dead. He later holds a second meeting the discuss the results of the rescue mission, and is livid when he learns that all of them are possible dead and were attacked. After learning this he is angered and wishes for retribution, but delays any attack and intends to send people to find the Shinigami and warn them of the Quincy. And to see if any survivors were still alive. Mairne looked over several files and was still forming the advance party for the attack, he was deciding between two monks. Before he was interrupted by Mojin Windchaser, who was present in the room and discussing things with Mairne. Mairne calmed Mojin's fears of sending a small party to the surface, saying that they would summon reinforcements when they confronted the Shinigami. Mairne later spoke with Draga and Mojin left, he was surprised when she said that she wanted to go down to the surface to find the boy. When learning that he may be in mortal danger Mairne decided to allow her to depart, saying that he trusted the spirits to lead her right. As she left Mairne chose the last two members of the advance party, before sighing and praying to the spirits that everything will be alright. After learning off the advanced parties disappearance and possible deaths Mairne was disheartened and filled with shame. He realizes that he acted hastily and that it is his fault they were gone. As he studies the reports and readouts from the fights he was interrupted by the arrival of Tabuu, who demanded answers as to why Draga was sent to the surface. As the argument continued Mairne sent him out after a comment regarding Draga's apparent demise and his involvement in it. Mairne reflects later on his involvement with Draga and as to why he took her up as an apprentice and sent Tabuu off to another master to train. He realizes that he made the wrong choice in sending him away, seeing as it only created the events that led to the troll finding a vendetta in Draga and her choosing to be a Shaman under his tutor ledge. He regrets his actions and feels that he should never had let her go down to the surface. Mairne later meets with the other commanders to discuss the next course of actions. Many are torn between attacking and cutting their losses with the Shinigami, unwilling to risk their soldiers lives or the worlds fate if the Shinigami were defeated. But Mairne proposed a final order to attack, explaining that Draga was the bearer of the vision of the future and that retrieving her was of utmost importance. Mairne convinces the Commanders to side with him and that an attack is needed, despite how many will be lost. Mairne later meets with Morgana and discusses what she knows about the Shinigami, and that their soldiers have been captured. But when it comes to the choice of fighting he does not know if he is doing right, that what decision he is making is right. Before the Invasion of the Soul Society Mairne meets with his Commanders and all of his officers to discuss the upcoming attack. Mairne spoke on the plan of attack, one being a peaceful meeting and the latter being force cooperation, and the final stage being an all out attack should both plans fail. When the plans were finalized they moved from the chamber and began their preparations to invade. Remaining within the hall Mairne spoke with Tyresa, Albert Metamatter and Mai, the three of them expressing their concern of invading the Soul Society and fighting the Shinigami. But Mairne replies to them that their only hope of winning the war against the Legion is to stay their course and allow fate to decide what happens next. Equipment Mairne has several pieces of equipment in his arsenal. * Armor: Mairne is fitted with a heavy set of armor that is chain mail and plated Elementium. His armor is designed to counter spiritual attacks, specifically those aligned towards the elements. The armour also possesses extensive wards and protective magics upon it that guard him from harm, and has allowed him to survive against a great deal of harm and punishment even from powerful beings such as Shinigami and Quincy. * Weapons: Mairne wielders U'touret, The Dark Sunderer. This hammer was forged from the destroyed body of a powerful Stonelord in Deepholme. This weapon is capable of shattering stone and wall with ease, and even creating small quakes. Within holds the remnants of the spirit, and Mairne can call to this spirit and actually fuse into him and become an Ascendant of Earth. * Shield: Mairne carries a large rectangular shield, made out of Elementium and Titansteel, this shield can weather almost any attack and is nearly indestructible. * Elemental Core Crystals: Mairne carries two elemental core crystals, both held within the mouths of a Phoenix and a Sea Serpent, that are on either of his shoulders. He can use these to become an Ascendant of Fire or Water. Power and Abilities Master Fighter: Mairne is a skilled and powerful warrior, having been raised in the Ragetotem clan in youth he retained much of their warrior ways. He is also over a century old with extensive military and combat experience that few can match. As such he is an adapt and skilled combatant that few can match and defeat. Mairne has gone toe to toe against Shinigami of considerable strength and power, facing off against and defeating a Gatekeeper and a Shinigami Lieutenant, even facing down a Sternritter on even ground for a time. Enhanced Strength: Mairne is powerful, even by Tauren standards. He stand taller than most and is a walking juggernaut of muscle and power. Mairne is easily capable of fighting against opponents such as Varro Dreadbringer, an orc that matches him in height and is also known to be one of the strongest Death Knights in the fleet, with apparent ease. He also wields a large maul that would require both hands to wield, yet he does so deftly with only one. He is powerful enough that with one swing he was able to bash aside a Sternritter, NaNaNa, with a single swing and physically harm him despte the difference in power. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Despite his size and appearance Mairne is quite quick on his hooves. Easily able to keep up with most opponents and counter them, even taking them by surprise with his speed and power. He even fought against the superior abilities of a Shinigami Lieutenant and Sternritter, anticipating their attacks and move and evading them calmly and with room to spare. Endurance: Despite his advanced age and stature, Mairne had maintained a great deal of his strength and power over the years. While he claims to not be as powerful as he once was in his youth he is still strong enough to face down exceptionally powerful opponents and often win or survive. He had survived being grazed by a Kido spell and even being exposed to the Underbelly and recovering from the experience within a few minutes after his power was restored. Master Enchanter: Mairne has been noted to be able to enchant items and people with certain shamanistic powers, including dousing blades in lightning and fire, and invigorating people and renewing their strength. Master Healer: Despite claiming his skills in healing are sub par he is still an incredibly gifted healer, able to heal almost any wound and even at time resurrect the dead. Although these rituals are not easily done, he has shown that he is more capable than most Shaman's to carry out this task. Great Spiritual Power: Mairne has been noted that he possesses a large amount of spiritual energy, comparable to that of a Shinigami Captain. He has also shown to be able control it and keep it contained easily. This is due to him being a powerful Spirit Champion and having the spirits of former Shaman's and ancestors within himself. Spirit Champion: Mairne is a spirit walker, a Shaman that is capable of channeling the spirits of his ancestors within himself, empowering himself and giving him an edge in battle. Although in this form his actions are directed by the spirits, making his body controlled by them as he moves through a situation. Even when not activated by its full potential Mairne is still bound to obey their instructions no matter the case. Even if such a thing were to cost him his life or the lives of others. * Clairvoyance: Mairne is able to receive instructions from the spirits, including things that are about to occur in a fight or the future, allow Mairne to act upon them. Mairne has used this ability to actually predict his opponents moves and actions before they happen and react accordingly, allowing him to face stronger enemies on near even ground. * Enhanced Strength: The spirits that pass through Mairne increase his already considerable strength to new levels, although he is bound to a normal body, the energy can still be quite dangerous if channeled correctly. But it has proven to be able to harm Sternritters who are considered to be Captain-Class fighters. * Enhanced Elemental Control: Through his link with his anscestors Mairne is able to control the element better as some ascestors are actually former Shamans, and even Spirit Walkers. * Ancient Knowledge: Through his link with the spirits he had access to ancient shamanistic arts and powers and can perform them with ease. Ascendant: Mairne is a Triumvirate Ascendant, one capable of merging with three elemental spirits at once. Mairne is capable of fusing into a single powerful entity. His size swells to seventeen feet tall and his body is composed of stone and molten lava. * Enhanced Strength: Mairne has shown to be able with a single swing of his hammer he was able to bash aside Yhwach. Masterful Elemental Control: Mairne had been called the most powerful Shaman of his generation, because of this he is highly in tuned with the elements and the spirits, allowing him greater amounts of control over the spirit realm compared to others. Even though his generation has passed he still retained the title as one of the strongest Shaman's alive, mainly because he still is alive and his powers have only grown since then. Mairne possesses a great deal of control over each element, capable of easily control fire, to the point he simply needs to speak the name and the fires would appear. With great effort and humility he can even cause small quakes with a single stomp of his hoof or even cause a small tornado with ease. Quotes * (To Tyresa Morgan) "Well, it is better to be a old bull who accepts his age than an old woman who is in denial." * (Towards Tabuu Fleshreeve) “Watch yourself boy, I may appear to be senile in your eyes, but I am more than capable of putting you in your place if need be.” * (Fighting the Shinigami) "If we must fight them, then we shall do so. We all will, and we will hold onto that hope, that this never ending conflict will be extinguished." * (To Kyoraku Shuhei) "If you wish for a peaceful discussion I will see to one when this crisis is over, but first I advise you get those assassins off the roof before more of your people are put in danger." * "Then stop this delaying and pointless talking, you know what it is that I want and I will not leave here within my people back within my ranks. Seven lives or two hundred of yours, is it so hard to choose?" * (To Yamamoto, declaring war on the Gotei 13) "You have made your choice, I hope you can live with yourself when you realize how great a mistake you have made." * (To Ichibei Hyosobe) "Why? I fight to stop an evil worse than those upstart Quincy, a force that could decimate not only them but you in turn if they so wished. You think you can judge us simply because we attacked without thinking about the consequences of our actions. I did, and saw the risk and took it anyway. And you wish to know why? Because your balance means nothing in regards to the grand scheme of things. I have been fighting an enemy that would see this world and thousands of others burn to ash. You are no more important than any of these worlds out there. Your balance is a drop in the voice of the Greater Dark compared to the chaos that ensues across the universe because of the force we fight. Had I followed my orders to the letter I would have not bothered to look into helping you arrogant and egotistical gods that think yourselves to be the only intelligent life in the universe." * Trivia Mairne is a recurring character in every single story made by Jimmyjamster728, because of this he is often portrayed in a very special light compared to the others.